Various forms of amusement rides have been used for many years in amusement or theme parks. These include traditional rides such as roller coaster, track rides, and water vehicle-based rides. Many rides may include techniques to reorient a vehicle of the ride. Such techniques may include complex and expensive mechanisms to produce some degree of rotation in the ride vehicle. These complex and expensive mechanisms may break down and require maintenance of the moving parts of the mechanisms. Further, such mechanisms may be difficult to refurbish or replace. Accordingly, there is a need to provide vehicle orientation adjustment through simple, reliable, and cost-efficient methods and devices in an amusement ride.